


Been A Long Time Coming

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, I think those fit this idk what the kink is called but mink manhandles the shit outta koujaku lmao, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Size Difference, Size Kink, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets Koujaku off more than Mink - how big Mink is, the way he has total control over his body, the way he reduces Koujaku to a begging mess, and most importantly how his cock fills him to the very brim.</p>
<p>Shameless smut. Really, really shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> HooOLY SHIT I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY 
> 
> First of all this is downright filth I'm sorry. Its also unbeta'd downright filth, so all mistakes in this are mine I apologise.
> 
> Second of all ITS BEEN OVER 6 MONTHS BUT IM BACK AND OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK can you believe this bullshit is the first thing I wrote??? wow
> 
> Third of all thE ENTIRE EXISTENCE OF THIS FIC IS PRETTY MUCH DOWN TO TUMBLR USER SEMAGEON he encouraged me after I posted my initial plan for this fic and man here we are. Thanks my dude you're rad ily
> 
> OK FINALLY I WANNA APOLOGISE FOR THAT TITLE I named it after the classic Axtone track [Been A Long Time by TV Rock and Rudy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mRryuvczH0). It's actually a double pun as this fic well and truly has been a long time coming (6 months holy shit) aS WELL AS THE GODDAMN ORGASM DENIAL
> 
> there I'm done I have nothing else to say except a massive thanks to everyone who encouraged me along the way holy shit I hope you enjoy this fuckign filth

Mink was very good at knowing just what Koujaku wanted.

No, rather - Mink was very good at knowing just what Koujaku _needed_.

It just so happened that what Koujaku needed, right now, was to be ruthlessly fucked.

The sound that slipped through Koujaku's lips was downright obscene, a needy groan as Mink pressed him up against the wall, pinning him there with hands upon Koujaku's shoulders and hips shoved into Koujaku's own. Koujaku felt his mind haze as he swooned from the way Mink hung over him; the man was _huge_ , stature both broader and taller than Koujaku's own. A large hand cupped Koujaku's jaw, drawing him into a messy meld of lips and tongue. Koujaku tried to press himself closer into Mink, but his shoulders were still pinned to the wall - when Koujaku realised that Mink was only using a single arm to hold him there, he let out a low keen. _Christ_ , in comparison to Mink he was fucking powerless.

And holy shit, did that turn him on.

This situation was all too frequent. They met up in a back alley. They smoked. They chatted. Empty small talk turned into something more heated, laden with filthy desires and promises uttered in a dark tone. After that they'd end up fucking - sometimes right there in the alleyway itself. 

This time though, they'd made it back to Koujaku's place, just barely getting past the door before Mink promptly shoved him up against the nearest vertical surface - a wall adjacent to the door.

With a wet smack Mink broke their kiss, all too aware of the way Koujaku's hands curled at his hips. Koujaku's thumbs rubbed up under the hem of Mink's shirt, the touch sending tiny frissons of pleasure skittering underneath dark skin. The hands pressed to Koujaku's shoulder and face pulled back, and Koujaku could have whined at the loss of touch. They weren't gone for long, though, as Mink shrugged off his coat before guiding Koujaku into another kiss. Sinking his teeth into Mink's lip, Koujaku scored himself a low grunt as he slipped a hand entirely up under the hem of Mink's shirt, smoothing a palm over his abs. They felt incredible under his fingertips, and Koujaku couldn't help but picture running his tongue over them, drifting downwards, downwards, before finally palming at Mink's-

His fantasy was shattered by the feeling of a large hand slipping over the small of his back, sliding down to fondle his ass through his jeans. Mink took pride in how pliant Koujaku was underneath his fingers, how the man let out a tiny moan against his lips and arched his back in an attempt to press more of his ass against Mink's hand. In response Mink gripped hard, curling fingers into firm flesh. The grasp make Koujaku flinch hard with a loud gasp, hands flying to Mink's waist as though to steady himself. 

Breaking their kiss, Koujaku let his head fall back with a groan; he rocked his hips up, searching for friction against Mink's own. It was with satisfaction that Mink used his grip on Koujaku's ass to his advantage, rubbing his own hips into Koujaku's erection, drinking in the near-strangled sound of pleasure he got in response.

Mink leaned in, bringing his lips to Koujaku's ear so his tongue could dart out, flicking across the shell of his ear. The combined sound and sensation made Koujaku shiver, fingers digging a little deeper into Mink's waist. Intentionally breathing a low sigh into Koujaku's ear, Mink started to speak.  
"So needy already?" He murmured, slipping one hand in between them, cupping it against the bulge in the front of Koujaku's pants. Koujaku let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, hips involuntarily jerking into Mink's touch. He found himself desperately wishing that there weren't two layers of clothing between Mink's firm grasp and his cock.

"Do you want my cock, Red?" Mink husked when there was no response to his last teasing question. He could hear Koujaku swallow, before a breathy "please" slipped past his lips and went straight to Mink's cock. Shit, Koujaku must have been further gone than he thought, to the point of utter shamelessness. As if to further the point, Koujaku's hands found themselves at the hem of Mink's shirt once more, this time grabbing the material and hurriedly shoving it up his torso. He couldn't look Mink in the eyes, his cheeks taking on a tint of red - ah, there was the embarrassment that stemmed from the fact that asking for it clashed with his pride. With a sense of loss but also a sense of amusement, Mink pulled his hands away from Koujaku's body, aiding him in stripping Mink of his shirt. 

Leaning forward, Koujaku pressed a series of sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the base of Mink's neck, hands coming to airily trace the warm pads of his fingertips along Mink's upper chest, ghosting over his nipples. Mink felt his breath catch in his throat at the teasing motion, and was about to tip the tables back into his favour when Koujaku spoke, stopping him.  
"Bedroom. _Now._ "

Mink didn't bother to pick his shirt up from the hallway before they moved, opting to simply leave it there for later. He replaced his hand against the small of Koujaku's back, sliding down and across to grab at a hip, knowing that the simple contact set alight a fire in Koujaku's blood. Indeed, Koujaku was acutely aware of the lingering touch, skin prickling with warmth and hips filled with desire.

Shit, he needed it. 

Koujaku's hands were shaky by the time they reached his room, to the point where he fumbled with the doorknob. Frustration and arousal mixed in a heady cocktail, before he eventually got it open.   
"Do I really have that much of an effect on you?" Mink asked from somewhere behind him, and Koujaku turned to face him. A small and somewhat playful smile lingered upon those lips and a predatory sheen hung in his eyes, and he crossed well-muscled arms over that gorgeous chest.   
"Whatever, let's just get inside," Koujaku huffed, having allowed a moment to simply gaze at Mink. The other was right, of course - Mink was the complete and utter opposite of the feminine beauties Koujaku was used to bringing home with him, tall and squared-off and hard, with a maddeningly deep voice to boot, and yet Koujaku found him attractive beyond belief. 

Mink, of course, was all too aware of this fact.

They'd barely gotten past the doorframe before Mink swept Koujaku into another searing kiss, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in, reminding Koujaku once more of just how strong Mink was. Koujaku's arms slid around his waist as he once again pulled their bodies flush against one another, and he hummed lowly at the feeling of the slither of chest bared by the way he wore his kimono pressed against Mink's. Shit, yeah, he hadn't lost any of his clothing on the way here, unlike Mink.

He was halfway through mentally cursing out his own damn kimono when Mink ground his hips into Koujaku's, derailing his train of thought and causing Koujaku to break the kiss with a breathy keen. Koujaku looked up at Mink's face, taking note of the heated look in his eyes and the way his lips were parted.  
"You keep distracting me," Mink muttered, hands sliding down off of Koujaku's shoulders and around to his lower back, coming to untie his obi. 

It took Koujaku a moment to filter Mink's words through the heated haze that clouded his thought process. Mink found him distracting? Something about that fact made his cock twitch in his pants - shit, Mink really did have some sort of effect on him...

With the obi undone, Mink discarded it somewhere off to the side, letting it drop to the floor. Koujaku's kimono hung open, baring his marred chest and bandaged abdomen. Snapping out of his seemingly dazed state Koujaku grabbed Mink by the hips, maneuvering him back toward the bed. Mink was more than happy to comply, sitting back on the mattress as soon as the backs of his thighs pressed against it, shuffling back to sit closer to the middle of the bed.

Mink took a moment to look up at where Koujaku stood at the edge of the bed as he fiddled with the clasp of his neck brace. The other was clearly aroused, hair tousled, face tinted red, eyes dark with blown pupils. His face was a picture as it was, but Mink knew that Koujaku took on his most beautiful of expressions whilst he was being fucked to within an inch of his life. Mink's gaze took a quick detour, trailing over where his tattoos were swallowed by off-white bandages, trailing down, down to where Koujaku's cock pressed hard against the front of his pants.

Glancing back up, he could see the embarrassment in Koujaku's features as he pulled the collar away from his neck, placing it on the bedside table. Being scrutinized like that was almost dizzyingly hot, particularly under someone with a gaze as sharp as Mink's - though he loathed to admit such a thing. Before Mink could say anything to him to fluster him further, he dropped onto the bed, crawling up to Mink - he could have tried to make it sexy, he supposed, but was worried about making a fool of himself - before kneeling in front of the larger man between his spread thighs, hands moving to undo Mink's pants.

Koujaku's first 'thought' wasn't so much a coherent thought as a sudden rush of arousal at the sight and feeling against his fingertips of Mink's cock straining against his underwear. A rather large damp patch acted as evidence that Mink was so aroused he was leaking precome, dirtying his underwear and possibly even his pants with his arousal. _Holy shit._

Slipping a hand into Mink's underwear, Koujaku lightly curled fingers around Mink's damp length, drinking in the low grunt that left Mink's lips. Mink's cock felt huge in his hand, huge and hard and hot and Koujaku let out a sharp breath at the thought of how Mink's dick felt inside him. He lost himself to vivid memories of being oh so full, stuffed to the very brim with Mink's cock, the burning pleasure of the way his ass stretched as he was filled...

"What are you thinking about?" Mink asked, snapping Koujaku out of his haze, and the sense of amusement that lingered in the undertones of his lust-filled voice momentarily irritated the _fuck_ out of Koujaku.  
"Nothing much," Koujaku mumbled, response coming a little too quickly as he set about stripping Mink of both his pants and underwear. A slight laugh rumbled through Mink's chest as he propped himself up, allowing Koujaku to slip them down off of his ass and along his legs.   
"You were a little too distracted by my cock to be thinking about nothing. Were you remembering something?" Mink teased. Koujaku grit his teeth as he discarded Mink's pants and underwear off to the side.  
"Does it matter?" Koujaku grumbled, hands coming to unbutton his own jeans -   
his own gaze followed his hands, eager for something, anything to look at that wasn't Mink's face. 

Mink dropped it after that, face losing all traces of amusement as he instead focused on Koujaku shedding the remainder of his clothes. A low hum of admiration was audible as Mink dragged eyes over Koujaku's now-bared thighs. One time he pinned Koujaku to the bed and bit and sucked marks into the skin all over them, and if ever he sucked Koujaku off he'd always make sure to leave at least one hickey behind in his wake. Evidently it had been a while since he'd done anything of the sort, as the only marks on Koujaku's thighs were scar tissue and ink.

A mental note was made to suck Koujaku's cock at some point in the near future.

Even so he couldn't help but let his hands stray, running rough palms over those strong and shapely thighs. Mink's thumbs dipped down to run over the soft, sensitive skin on Koujaku's inner thighs and the smaller man let out a low sound, hips twitching.  
"Oi," Koujaku huffed, voice too tainted with lust to hold any real assertion in his tone, "Can you keep your hands off of me for more than two seconds? I want to get these off of me." 'These' pertained to his jeans and underwear, which were currently bunched around his knees, trapped under his own weight as he knelt on the bed. 

It was with an air of reluctance that Mink pulled his hands back.   
"I've hardly touched you since we got to the bed. And it's not as though I need my hands to turn you on. You were visibly hot and bothered just from me _looking_ at you a few minutes ago," Mink pointed out, heated stare meeting Koujaku's as though to drive the point home - and indeed, the man shrunk away, eyes darting elsewhere as his bare cock visibly jumped. Koujaku made a quiet murmuring sound, unsure of how to respond, which was promptly followed by the thump of him unceremoniously dumping his jeans on the floor. Such a move was uncharacteristic of him in the bedroom, but Mink didn't need impressing. Around Mink, he didn't need to keep up his gentlemanly image. 

That said, keeping up such an image is near impossible when your ass is filled to the fucking brim with the largest cock you've ever seen.

Mink didn't wait a moment more; he pushed Koujaku back against the pillows before crawling on top of him, pressing knees to either sides of those glorious thighs and a chest against Koujaku's own and attaching lips to Koujaku's neck. Koujaku's hands scrabbled at Mink's sides and across his back as he let out breathy sounds of desire, and the idea of binding Koujaku's wrists came into his head. He entertained himself with the thought for a moment, sinking teeth into sensitive flesh and reveling in the sweet sound of a low groan - Koujaku felt and sounded and looked so, _so_ good beneath him, body warm and skin flushed and barely-restrained sounds of pleasure slipping from his mouth. 

The ministrations beneath Koujaku's chest paused for a moment as Mink shifted, wiggling one of his thighs in between Koujaku's own. Too lust-hazed to pick up on the obvious, Koujaku was just about to ask what Mink was doing - before Mink ground his thigh against Koujaku's cock. In surprise, Koujaku let out an undignified keen, hips rocking up to meet the incessant movement of Mink's leg. Yes, yes, this was what he wanted, what he _needed_ \- Koujaku arched his back, nails coming to dig lines along Mink's ribs. 

Koujaku's eyes were screwed shut as he concentrated on that feeling, on the intense pleasure running hot in his veins. He was so enthralled he did not notice Mink pull away from his body so that he was merely hovering over him on hands and knees, drinking in the sight and sound of Koujaku rutting against his thigh and moaning shamelessly. Christ, Koujaku must have been more even more turned on than Mink had thought - and that thought, in turn, made Mink let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
"You really need it that bad?" Mink asked, voice breathier than he would have liked, and Koujaku's eyes snapped wide open with a gasp.

Shit, he really had lost himself to sensation. Koujaku took a moment for his eyes to focus, hands trembling at Mink's sides and hips still rocking slightly, gently rubbing the underside of his dick against Mink's muscular thigh. With a shaky swallow, the situation hit him - here he was, aroused to the point of shaking, and dry humping Mink's thigh. Mink loomed over him, arms and shoulders braced around him like some sort of human cage, muscles moving under his skin as he shifted slightly, the tips of his hair ending mere inches from Koujaku's face, facial expression intense and predatory and oh so turned on...

And yet at the same time Koujaku was acutely aware of where he'd leaked all over Mink's thigh, his cock dribbling enough precome to paint it with a thin coat. 

Koujaku let out a small sound, but he wasn't exactly sure himself what it was for. Embarrassment and arousal mixed in a heady mixture, and to tell the truth Koujaku wasn't quite sure whether the embarrassment really even bothered him (he wasn't quite sure, either, whether he wanted to explore humiliation in future or simply lock it away and pretend he didn't find it intensified his arousal.) 

With a small smirk Mink pressed his precome-slicked thigh against Koujaku's erection once more, and Koujaku let out an impatient groan.  
"Lube's under the other pillow," He mumbled, and Mink let out a low laugh, not bothering to make a move to grab it.   
"Take it you don't want to admit how badly you want it, Red?" Mink hummed, amusement strung through his voice. Koujaku didn't respond and simply lowered his eyebrows, narrowed his eyes, and averted his gaze. Mink always did this, always went out of his way to tease Koujaku like this, and the worst thing was knowing that Koujaku would always, always give in, always end up giving Mink what he wanted, always end up admitting in a garbled string what _he_ wanted.

Actually, no. The worst thing was that the entire ordeal aroused Koujaku more than it probably should. 

The bed springs creaked as Mink shifted, reaching forward over Koujaku and rummaging around below the pillow. By this point the bottle was a familiar shape against his palm and the curl of his fingers, and he retrieved it with practiced ease. 

Koujaku's throat bobbed with a swallow as he watched Mink sit back between his legs, the hand not holding the bottle coming to smooth over a thigh in a touch so light it made Koujaku squirm. Despite the almost playful glint in the larger man's eyes, Mink didn't attempt to tease Koujaku with another little quip; instead he let his actions speak for him, as he slid his hand up Koujaku's thigh in order to press the pad of his thumb against Koujaku's taint. A tiny, heated puff of air left Koujaku's lips and Mink slid his thumb down, down, pressing it flat against Koujaku's asshole.

With no other point of contact with Koujaku's body, the simple touch was surprisingly almost dizzying; heat spiked through his abdomen as Mink slowly rubbed at the hole, not pressing inside but simply stroking over it. Mink was _waiting_. Mink was intently watching Koujaku's flushed face, the way his lips trembled, ever so slightly parted as he almost panted, how his tongue would dart out from time to time to wet them. 

Mink's stupid waiting game was _always_ what made Koujaku break.

"Fuck, Mink- come on," Koujaku breathed, thighs twitching and knees jerking ever so slightly. His gaze met Mink's and that fucking thumb continued to just rub over his entrance, not pressing in but stroking slowly over that ring of muscle. Honestly by this point Koujaku wasn't sure whether Mink actually had a smug twinge to his features or whether his arousal-addled brain was just superimposing it, but either way it was irritating as fuck. Mink was just _too_ patient, and Koujaku felt like he was melting.   
"Please, come on," Koujaku damn near whined, the need that wound tight in his abdomen becoming almost suffocating. 

Several heated second passed, and then Mink spoke.   
"Come on and do what, Red?" He murmured, leaning in ever so slightly, paying attention to how the scars on Koujaku's hands stood out against where his knuckles took on a ghostly shade of white from gripping the sheets so hard. He didn't even need to look to know Koujaku's toes were curled just as tightly, the thought setting off a spark of heat that went straight to his dick.  
"You know what I fucking want! Just- just fuck me already!" Koujaku gasped out, eyes squeezed shut. Fuck, he needed it, he needed it so bad - and he knew that Mink was more than happy to provide. 

The instant after those words slipped off of his tongue, Mink's hands were quick to uncap the lube, slathering his fingers with a generous coating in a clearly practiced motion.  
"You should have said earlier," Mink uttered - and his voice came in such a husky, unusually raw timbre, the calm and composed tone he usually kept discarded in an rare move of carnality. The lust that seeped through his voice was dark and all too hot, and Koujaku couldn't help but let out a low groan.

Of course, said groan dissolved into a needy whine as soon as lube-slickened fingers were pressed to Koujaku's ass.

Koujaku couldn't help but rock his hips back against Mink's fingers as a digit was worked into his asshole, first the tip, then up to the first knuckle. Relief mixed interestingly with a burning sense of 'not enough', which led to Koujaku trying to shove his hips back, to impale himself deeper on Mink's finger.   
"Eager," Mink drawled, pressing a second finger into Koujaku's now-wet hole. With a low and needy noise Koujaku's back arched up sharply, his thoughts taking form and slipping through his lips.   
"N-not enough," Koujaku moaned, fingers twisting ever harder into the sheets. It was taking all his remaining self control not to reach out and grab Mink's wrist and use his own leverage to fuck himself harder on the warm, thick, long fingers currently buried in his ass. 

Mink's fingers weren't enough for him, though. 

Deciding not to respond, Mink simply slipped another finger into Koujaku's ass, eventually working them in and out in a faster motion, even twisting them a little. He was fairly certain that Koujaku wasn't in need of more verbal prompting to continue his shameless chatter, and-  
"Mink, please! I want...Fuck, I want your cock-!"   
-Mink's assumptions proved to be correct. 

Koujaku could have cried with relief when Mink finally pulled his fingers out of Koujaku's ass. Propping himself up on his elbows, Koujaku watched as Mink uncapped the lube once more, squeezing a considerable amount into his hand and working it over his dick. The way Koujaku watched so intently, eyes stained dark with desire, sent a thrum of arousal beneath Mink's skin, his cock giving a slight twitch. 

A tiny whine of anticipation left Koujaku's throat as Mink let go of his cock, and nothing had ever looked so good to Koujaku as Mink's dick did in that moment - slick and shiny with lubricant, thick and hard and heavy with arousal, and _fuck_ , it was even dribbling a small amount of precome from the very tip.

Mink shuffled forward, hovering slightly over Koujaku as warm hands came to lift and spread his thighs. Once more Koujaku was enthralled by just how big Mink was, by the breadth of his shoulders and torso and how they hung above him, the power in those arms as they pulled his legs apart - but this thought was quickly chased out of his head by the feeling of the silky head of Mink's cock being pressed to his entrance. 

Slowly the head of Mink's cock was eased into Koujaku's ass, the slickness making everything easier, and Koujaku let out such a shameless keen that Mink couldn't help but dig his nails into Koujaku's thighs with need. Mink's cock was _big_ , it's girth stretching out Koujaku's asshole in a way oh so satisfying. Nothing filled him quite so well as Mink's dick, not fingers nor any toy he'd ever had the chance to try out. 

Shallow thrusts proved to be the easiest way to enter Koujaku, and Mink leant forward in order to balance himself as he rocked his hips against Koujaku's. Koujaku let out a whimper at the feeling of his thighs being bent up toward his torso; Mink moved him so easily, as though he were some kind of powerless ragdoll, and it only served to take Koujaku's breath away and make his cock dribble a little more precome onto his own stomach. 

Bit by bit Mink's cock was worked into Koujaku, and Koujaku felt like he was losing his mind a little more with every tiny thrust. It took all of Mink's control not to just bury himself deep into Koujaku's hot ass, egged on by Koujaku's reactions: the way he whimpered and moaned and let out an endless stream of little sounds; the way his thighs rhythmically twitched under Mink's fingertips as he tried to shove his hips back, impale himself a little more onto Mink's cock; the way his stomach muscles clenched and unclenched, slickened by his weeping member. Koujaku was downright fucking beautiful, and Mink wanted nothing more than to fuck him into goddamn oblivion. 

Mink knew, however, that his ever persistent patience would be certainly worth it.

As Mink finally pushed his cock into Koujaku to the very base, Koujaku let out the lowest, throatiest moan he'd ever heard. Koujaku stared up at him, wide eyed, breaths shaky - and then with a hard swallow a shaky hand reached up, wrapping around the wrist of one of Mink's hands currently gripping onto a thigh.   
"Look at- feel this," Koujaku whined, the need in his voice sending a deep shiver down Mink's spine. Letting his arm go limp, he complied, letting Koujaku move his hand as he wanted. 

He already knew where it was headed, what was happening, but that didn't mean Mink couldn't anticipate it. 

The skin of Koujaku's abdomen felt smooth under his fingertips save for the occasional pit of a scar or the ridges of his toned physique. Koujaku slid their hands down, down - until it rested over an unusual bulge in Koujaku's lower stomach, one which changed size and shape and position and _moved_ with the involuntary buck his hips gave.

"Look what your big cock does to me," Koujaku breathed, letting go of Mink's wrist to trail his own fingers over it. The ridge felt so fucking good in every way possible, firm beneath his fingertips. To know that Mink was pushing him to the limits like this was so fucking hot, and he shifted his own hips and let out a low groan at the feeling of Mink's dick dragging against his walls, the bulge moving under his fingertips. "I'm so fucking full of it." 

And just like that, Mink's cool composure was entirely gone. 

A grunted "fuck" was the only warning Koujaku got before Mink's hips were pummeling into his own, the hand not pressed to Koujaku's stomach gripping his thigh tightly, digging his nails in and making little indentations. Those bruises would be something for Koujaku to find later, for currently he was totally enthralled in the feeling of being absolutely full to the brim, stuffed with Mink's long, thick cock.

Mink's name left Koujaku's lips, long and drawn out, mixed in with a glorious cacophony of pleasure. Whines, moans, Mink's own ragged breaths and the wet smacks of their hips colliding...It was impossible to focus on any one thing in particular, and Mink felt like he was completely and utterly losing control. He let his hand slip from Koujaku's abdomen, coming to fist hard in the sheets just to one side of Koujaku's torso, and the latter let out a loud whine. Almost immediately Koujaku's hand was back on Mink's wrist, directing it back to where his cock was literally visible, touchable through the wall of Koujaku's abdomen, and _holy shit_.

Koujaku wanted him to feel just how full he was. 

That thought literally made Mink groan aloud, a low, long, drawn out thing which made Koujaku damn well near choke on his own fucking breath. 

"What a slut you are," Mink groaned, leaning forward even further so his face hovered several inches above Koujaku's, "You take this cock you love so much so well." Koujaku whimpered at that, _whimpered_ , and it was in that moment that Mink realised that what he really wanted was to make the other man scream. 

Koujaku could have sworn he was losing his fucking mind. Now bent almost entirely in half by Mink's commanding grip on his thigh, he felt like some kind of fucktoy - manhandled and repositioned to fit Mink's every little whim. Mink's cock well and truly pushed him to his limits, stretching out his insides and rubbing up inside him in a way all too tantalizing. Mink was in so deep, stimulating places that made his head swim and muscles tremble. 

"Yes," Koujaku moaned out in response, the only word his sex-soaked brain seemed to be able to grasp. He needed this, he needed Mink's cock, and without a second thought (or really even much thought at all - it was pure instinct and need which were driving him in that very moment) the hand not resting besides Mink's on his stomach shifted down between his legs, circling around his own neglected dick. It was sopping wet, dripping with copious amounts of precome, and he pumped it, once, twice, before-  
"Quit touching yourself. You come when I tell you you can come."

With a strangled sounding moan Koujaku hesitantly complied, unhanding his neglected cock and instead replacing it back in the sheets, twisting and crumpling them under sharply curled fingers. Mink rewarded him with a particularly ferocious thrust, one which made Koujaku squeeze his eyes shut and drew a low, high pitched keen from him.

Indeed Koujaku was one hell of a pretty picture. Eyes squeezed shut, face wet with sweat, hair sticking out at every angle whilst his bangs stuck to his face, face and chest flushed red with arousal. His lips were slightly parted to make way for his endless string of moans and whines and whimpers, slickened with spit and red from fierce kisses and him sinking his own teeth into them.

Mink had zoned out when he felt Koujaku's hand on his wrist once more, guiding the hand on his stomach up to the thigh Mink didn't already have bent up toward Koujaku's torso. Oh. _Oh._   
"I need you to fuck me deeper," Koujaku murmured between grit teeth, and Mink didn't need to be told any more. His hand firmly settled just above Koujaku's knee, thrusting shallowly as he adjusted Koujaku. Koujaku let out a low groan at the new position, letting his now-free hand reach up to grasp at the pillow to one side of his head. 

There were stars behind his eyes when Mink delivered that first long, deep thrust.

A long, low groan left Mink's throat as he thrust long and deep into Koujaku. The man's ass felt so fucking _good_ , squeezing his length, hot and slick and tight. He was faintly aware of his balls pressing against Koujaku's ass with every thrust, and the concept made him shudder. Almost instinctively his gaze was drawn to Koujaku's abdomen once more, the bulge all the more prominent now, the new position allowing him all the more depth. 

Koujaku was enjoying this even more than Mink did. The strain on his back was noticable and burned in a way that mixed oh so well with everything else, Mink's cock now grinding up against places deep inside him he didn't even know existed. He cried out wildly, the hand that was twisted into the pillow now reaching up blindly for Mink. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to touch Mink so fucking badly, and as he splayed his hand over Mink's shoulder he felt an oddly deep-seated sense of satisfaction. Mink's skin was warm, warm and damp with his sweat, and the sensation mixed with everything else - being stretched and filled beyond belief, fabric under one hand and slick skin under the other, the pain from his back being bent like this, Mink's firm grip on his thighs, the way his hair stuck to his face and his cock throbbed with the need to be touched, _everything_ \- and it was just so much, so overwhelming, that tears pricked in the corner of his eyes.

He wanted this to last forever, but he also wanted to come so fucking badly.

"Mink, please," Koujaku whimpered, voice breathy and thin and perfectly matching just how utterly wrecked he looked. Mink drunk it all in, swallowing harshy. _Fuck._  
"What do you want?" Mink asked, the rhythmic undulation of his hips slowing so he thrusted slow and deep into Koujaku. The smaller man let out a high, breathy sound at this, hand scrabbling for purchase up on Mink's shoulder. Another "please" was all he could manage, and Mink decided to take the initiative.  
"Do you know what I want?" Mink murmured, slowing his motions to the point where he was more rolling his hips against Koujaku's than actually thrusting.   
"Nh-no," Koujaku admitted, and by this point Mink was almost tempted to ask him to guess. Koujaku sounded fucking _incredible_ , voice raspy and broken and filled with more lust than Mink had ever heard in his entire life. 

Mink lent in a little further, so close to Koujaku that their noses brushed, and Koujaku let out a little squeak as his body was well and truly bent in half.   
"What I really want, Red, is to make you come so hard you scream," He breathed, and in that moment Koujaku swore he was going to fucking die. His entire body quivered, ass squeezing around Mink, eyes slipping shut as he let out a long whine.   
"I don't think you're far gone enough for that yet, though," Mink continued, and Koujaku's eyes snapped open as quickly as they'd shut.   
"Please," Koujaku was literally reduced to _begging_ by this point and shit if it didn't make the blood in Mink's veins thrum with heat, "Please let me come!" 

It was with a great sense of pleasure that Mink denied his request and picked up the pace once more, thrusting into Koujaku with a speed and ferociousness that was absent before. Koujaku cried out, tears spilling from his eyes as he clenched harder at the sheets. Mink drove into him so hard, so relentlessly, his entire body moving with Mink's as he was fucked. The feeling of complete and utter powerlessness made the muscles of his stomach tense against where Mink's cock pressed against them, and the hand on Mink's shoulder absently moved to press against it. 

"You're so big, I'm so full, I'm so fucking close Mink, please," Koujaku was babbling by this point, his mouth well and truly having no filter as every thought with even a _hint_ of coherence slipped past his lips. Everything blurred together in one overarching sensation of overwhelming pleasure. All Koujaku wanted to do was grab his cock and jerk himself to completion, but he had to listen to Mink. Mink didn't want him to come yet, and...

Wow, he really did get off on the thought of only existing for someone else's pleasure.

Hands slipping, Mink dug his fingers deeper into the supple flesh of Koujaku's thighs, little moans of his own escaping on the coat-tails of his panted breath. His hands were slick with both his and Koujaku's sweat, making gripping Koujaku just that little bit harder, and his own legs and back were beginning to ache from his position. It was all worth it though - Koujaku felt and looked absolutely incredible.

The thought of biting down on Koujaku's neck made it's way to the forefront of his brain, and Mink mentally cursed their position. Being literally balls-deep in Koujaku felt fucking fantastic, but like this there was no way he could leave hickeys across the delicate skin of Koujaku's throat. Casting his thoughts aside, Mink focused back in on Koujaku's rapidly deteriorating state.

Koujaku was rapidly approaching the point of 'fucked into oblivion' - something Mink was glad about given just how fucking close to climax he was himself. Seeing Koujaku - proud, manly, gentlemanly Koujaku - in such a state, wound up and free from all inhibitions and literally begging to come, well... Mink was more than uncomfortably turned on by him.

Mink let out a low, loud groan as Koujaku clenched particularly hard around him. Koujaku stared up at Mink, eyes half closed, pupils blown wide and dark with desire, and Mink felt his stomach drop. Shit, he was so close...  
"Koujaku," Mink rasped, and almost immediately Koujaku's eyes shot open. Letting out a shuddering puff of air Koujaku arched his back, letting out a lengthy groan at both the fact Mink used his name, and the friction that came from Koujaku's cock meeting Mink's pelvis. 

It was rapidly becoming obvious that Mink was close - his thrusts lost their measured rhythm, face tinted red and varying noises of pleasure escaping him. Through his own fucked-out haze, Koujaku came to a single conclusion - he desperately wanted to come whilst his ass was stuffed full of Mink's dick, and if he wanted to achieve this, he needed to come before Mink did. 

Before Koujaku could find the words to voice this it seemed as though Mink had come to the same conclusion, one hand letting go of a thigh and coming to wrap about Koujaku's cock. In response Mink scored a loud cry bordering on a sob, Koujaku's hips stuttering and arching up in order to try and force more of his cock into Mink's grasp. Mink had half a mind to reprimand Koujaku, force him to wait a little longer, but Mink himself was so close that he doubted he could last much longer before coming into Koujaku's ass. 

"You're going to come for me, Koujaku," Mink breathed, concentrating on pumping Koujaku's cock to the rhythm with which he fucked him, "And you're going to fucking scream for me." Koujaku couldn't manage much more than a whimper and a shaky nod. There were lights behind his eyes, his entire body trembling. Mink could play his body like some kind of instrument, working every inch of his flesh and his mind to his advantage, and by this point he wasn't sure if he held any autonomy over his body at all. 

"Yes, yes, yes," He chanted like some kind of mantra, hips stuttering, seemingly unsure of whether to buck forward into Mink's fist or back against his cock. His hand still rested against the bulge in his stomach, feeling it move with the relentless motion of Mink's hips against his own; he really, _really_ was so full of cock his body was pushed to the point of strain. 

It was this thought that finally pushed him to the brink.

Koujaku cried out loud as he came, come splattering freely upon the inside of Mink's fist and against his own bulging abdomen. Reality was forced away from him as pleasure wracked his already overworked senses, back arching and the hand fisted in the sheets curling so hard he felt as though he might tear through them. 

Mink watched in fucking awe. Koujaku definitely screamed for him, and whilst lost in the throes of orgasm Mink swore he couldn't possibly look more breathtaking than this; utterly debauched and drowning in his own pleasure. He continued to fuck Koujaku through his orgasm, his own stomach wound tight with the overwhelming need to fucking come. 

He climaxed with a shout of Koujaku's name, forcing his cock as deep as he could into Koujaku's ass as he released, heat tingling right the way down through to his toes. Koujaku shifted weakly, coming back to his senses and the distinct feeling of his ass being filled with come - it wasn't exactly pleasant, but even with his body as overstimulated and tired as it was, it didn't exactly feel awful, either. 

Having allowed himself a moment or two to simply hang over Koujaku, attempting to regain his breath, Mink slowly pulled his dick out of Koujaku's ass. Both men winced, and Koujaku finally removed his hand from where it laid on his abdomen. Mink watched as a small amount of come dribbled out of Koujaku's ass, dragged out by his softening cock, and came to the conclusion that he'd probably find it particularly hot if he wasn't so damn exhausted. 

Mink sat back on his knees, and Koujaku watched him. They both felt grimy and dirty and downright disgusting but Koujaku had no intention of moving anytime soon. Mink, on the other hand, knew Koujaku would bitch and moan if he wasn't cleaned up, and had a suggestion.   
"I'll go grab a washcloth."  
"Mm. Good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> i am a beacon of sin and koujaku is gay wow
> 
> alSO (sorry i have so much to say holy shit) if u didnt catch it this happens in the same universe as my drabbles [Shotgun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3408605) and [Submariner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3845692) idk. I've got this whole overarching AU in my head??? maybe ill drabble more in this universe in future lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ gayhounds.tumblr.com we can talk headcanons and shit if u want


End file.
